There are several scenarios in which it is desirable to selectively ignite separate units of reactive materials either simultaneously or sequentially depending upon selected variables. Motor vehicles are equipped with airbags and seat belts to protect vehicle occupants in the event of a crash. There is a desire to provide so called smart, or intelligent, safety systems that will take into accounts the size and position of vehicle occupants as well as the type and severity of a crash in determining which safety devices will be deployed and the manner of deployment. There is a need in the field of pyrotechnically activated vehicle occupant restraints, such as airbags and seat belt pretensioners for a method to control and perform diagnostics on a system of pyrotechnic ignitors called "smart ignitors" or "smart squibs". Smart ignitors are pyrotechnic ignitors that can be electrically connected in parallel each with a unique address that allows each smart ignitor to be individually controlled, communicated with or have its status interrogated. The use of smart ignitors allows a more cost effective and reliable implementation of vehicle safety devices including but not limited to variably deployable frontal airbags, side airbags, inflatable side curtains, and seat belt pretensioner safety systems than could be done otherwise. Smart ignitors may be used in the activation of gas generating devices, opening containers of stored gas, and hybrid type inflators. It would also be advantageous to have similar capabilities for selectively igniting various units of reactive materials, such as explosives, in mining or demolition operations.
The smart ignitor control system disclosed herein can validate the functionality, control the timing and sequence of the deployment of the smart ignitors of a vehicle safety system in the event of a crash, or when explosives are used in mining or demolition operations.